


Flying

by Bunnywest



Series: Keep Calm and Read Steter [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, First Dates, Fluff, Getting Together, Nervous Peter, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/pseuds/Bunnywest
Summary: Peter has a date tonight. And not just any date - it’s a date with Stiles.Yes, he knows she set him on fire, but he likes to think they’ve moved past that.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Keep Calm and Read Steter [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679953
Comments: 39
Kudos: 615





	Flying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twisted_Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/gifts).



> For Twisted_Mind's tumblr prompt - Peter and Stiles are going on their first date- what does Peter do to get ready??? Is he nervous, excited, confident?  
> Here, have nervous schoolboy Peter.

Peter hums as he shaves for his date – he’d sing, but he learned that lesson when he was still a pup – a straight-razor is an unforgiving mistress that shows no mercy to overexcited wolves who move their throats more than necessary. So, humming it is. He’s singing in his head though, because he _is_ excited.

Peter needs to look good. He has a date tonight. And not just any date - it’s a date with Stiles.

Yes, he knows she set him on fire, but he likes to think they’ve moved past that.

Yes, he’s aware that he’s too old and too wily and too much of an asshole to deserve this, but since when has whether he deserves something ever stopped him in the past?

And yes, he’s very, very aware that’s she’s barely twenty. But Stiles is intoxicating, enchanting, and Peter is a gambler at heart. So he asked anyway, and she said yes. He’s not sure which of them was more shocked. (It was definitely him, though he’ll take it to his grave - well, to his _next_ grave.)

He puts the razor aside and runs a hand over his skin. The finish is flawless, just the way it was the first time his father showed him how to shave. Some things you don’t forget.

He peers in the mirror at his hair, and runs a hand through it once, twice, (seventeen times) more, until he’s satisfied that it looks like he’s spent no time on it at all and it just happened to fall perfectly. Stiles likes to tease him about never having a hair out of place, but he suspects she likes it - why would she even notice, otherwise?

Except, Stiles sees a lot of things. She saw Peter, saw him skirting the edges of the pack, and quietly made room for him in her orbit, drew him in closer without the others even noticing – he’s not sure why she showed him that kindness, but he guesses they both know something about being haunted by the sins of the past. She truly is remarkable.

As he gargles with mouthwash, he wonders if Stiles is doing the same thing at her house, primping and grooming and getting ready. He wonders if she’ll dress up, ditch her flannel and jeans for something more feminine, and immediately wonders if it makes him a bad person that he hopes she does.

It’s not that he doesn’t find her attractive as she is – lord knows, she looks plenty tempting in skinny jeans and a t-shirt, fabric falling in soft dips and curves across her breasts, with a smirk that tells Peter she knows damned well he’s watching her, delightful little tease that she is.

But there’s part of him that’s an old fashioned romantic, and he’d love nothing better than to see her done up to the nines, and to know that she did that…for him.

He finishes brushing his teeth, slips on his dress shirt, and after a moment’s indecision, chooses the blue tie over the black, so it’ll bring out his eyes. He’s chosen a nice restaurant for tonight and is pulling out all the stops, even polishing his shoes.

He catches himself drumming his fingers against his thigh, and forces himself to stop. There’s no need to be nervous, he reminds himself. This is _Stiles,_ not some stranger that he’ll struggle to make polite conversation with.

And yet.

He straightens his cuffs, checks his hair one last time, breathes deep, and walks out the door to collect his date. He’s jittery, almost like he’s about to step off a cliff, but not in a bad way.

He feels like he’s about to fly.


End file.
